Tails first day at Kindergarden
by Crazy Clown
Summary: Tails goes to Kindergardn! But Chaos ensues with a class with students like Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow,Eggboy,Sonic,Charmy,Vector, Amy and more! One shot.


A/N: This is a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic.

Now I Present Tails First Day At Kindergarden.

Tails skipped out of his room in his nice overalls and entered the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. " Now Tails don't forget your backpack!" His mother shouted as he sprinted out of the kitchen.

Tails threw the backpack on his back and ran out the door. Tails lived right across the street from the school so all he had to do was watch out for the cars. Once Tails was across the street he skipped up the stairs and into the classroom of Mrs. Manson. Tails took a seat next to a blue hedgehog who was sitting by a red echidna. " Hi I'm Sonic." The blue hedgehog said with a cocky grin.

" I'm Tails!" Tails said jovially.

Then he waited for the red echidna to reply. Sonic nudged the echidna. " Oh I'm Knuckles." The echidna mumbled.

As soon as every seat was filled up Mrs. Manson stepped up in front of the class. " Hello class I'm Mrs. Manson and here we'll teach you numbers and the alphabet. Now where all going to take turns saying our names." Mrs. Manson told the class.

Then everything went wrong. A fat boy in the corner pulled out a robot that looked like a hedgehog out of his backpack. " DESTROY SONIC! METAL SONIC KILL HIM! HAHAHA! I AM DOCTOR EGGBOY! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! DESTROY HIM!" Eggboy shouted wickedly.

The robot ran forward at Tails. He began to cry in fear. But then the robot hugged him. Eggboy yelled in anger. " I love you Tails." Metal Sonic said as he hugged Tails.

When Metal Sonic quit hugging Tails he ran over to Eggboy and gave him a hug. " I love you father." Metal Sonic said with a loveable robot voice.

Eggboy began to smack and kick the robot. Everyone in the room broke out in laughter. " Get off me!" Eggboy screamed in anger.

" Ok class now I'm going to have our special helper of the week help pass out the cookies. Shadow will you come up here and help?" Mrs. Manson asked.

In the corner of the room was a black hedgehog. " No." He growled.

Then a bee flew forward. " I'll help pass out the cookies Mrs. Manson!" The bee shouted.

Mrs. Manson reached backwards and lifted up a flyswatter. Then she chased the bee all around the room swinging at every chance he got. Then a crocodile boy stood up. " Mrs. Manson that's Charmy he's a student. I'm Vector the greatest detective ever!" Vector shouted.

" Oh." Mrs. Manson said.

Then Charmy passed out the cookies. Tails grabbed his cookie and was ready to take a bite out of it when a big cat stole his cookie. Tails began crying and once again chaos broke out. A pink hedgehog walked over to Sonic and hugged him. " I love you!" She laughed.

" AH! Get away ugly face!" Sonic shouted.

Then the pink hedgehog lifted a hammer from behind her. " HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE REJECTS AMY!" She roared in anger.

Amy smashed the hammer over Sonic's head ten times. Mrs. Manson walked over to Tails and crouched down beside him. " What's wrong Tails?" She asked.

" Fatty stole my cookie!" Tails cried with one finger pointed towards Big.

Mrs. Manson went and got Tails a new cookie. He ate it with joy. Meanwhile Knuckles was chasing a bat girl. " I like you slow down so I can give you a kiss!" Knuckles shouted.

But then Vector punched Knuckles. Knuckles kicked Vector in the face for that. Then they where punching kicking and biting each other. Then Eggboy grabbed Metal Sonic and he ran forward and began hugging Vector. Eggboy screamed in anger since his robot wouldn't attack. Vector through Metal Sonic off of him and into Big. Then Froggy flew off of Big's shoulder. Froggy hopped out of the Kindergarten. With Big running after him. " FROGGY COME BACK!" He shouted.

" Big you can't leave school's not over yet!" Mrs. Manson shouted after him.

Then Mrs. Manson entered the classroom that now had fights starting all over the place. Tails was getting slapped around by Shadow. Sonic was running away from Amy. Cream was fighting with Cheese over the cheese. Knuckles was fighting Vector, Charmy and Espio. Tikal was throwing books at Rouge who was throwing very sharp pencils. " KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" Mrs. Manson screamed in anger.

Then everyone began crying except Shadow. Who had turned golden. " CHAOS CONTROL!" He fired a yellow beam at the teacher. It hit her and started her on fire.

" You can all go home now." Shadow told them.

Tails ran home in fear. When he entered the door his mother asked him, " How was school?"

" Scary." Tails replied.

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
